1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to marking devices, and more particularly to a golf ball marking device that is used to draw a circumferential line around a golf ball for aiming purposes during putting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Anyone who plays golf seriously strives constantly to improve his or her score. Designers of golf equipment are constantly striving to provide the best possible clubs, balls, and other equipment for the golfer to assist the golfer in improving his or her score. One of the skills that a golfer needs to play the game successfully is the ability to aim accurately, especially during putting.
Typically, a player squats down and tries to aim the ball to the hole on the green with his eye, or he may use the golf club to help aim the ball. Alternatively, the golfer may use the golf ball manufacturer name on the ball as a guide. Similarly, the golfer could freehand draw a short line on the ball, and use that short line to help the golfer aim the ball.
The problem with aiming the ball just with your eyes or with the aid of a golf club is that the golfer does not have anything on the ball to help him align the ball with the hole on the green. Likewise, the problem the golfer could encounter by using the golf ball manufacturer's name on the ball to help the golfer align the ball with the hole is that the mark is typically neither straight nor uniform. Drawing a line on the golf ball freehand would not necessarily solve the problem either, since the line may be crooked. Even drawing a line using a straight edge may not necessarily help him aim the ball squarely toward the hole. This is because the golfer would only be estimating that the line drawn lies precisely on the circumference of the ball. Further, it may be very difficult to hold a rigid straight edge, such as a ruler, against the ball and at the same time draw the line around the ball.
Those skilled in the golf game know that having a line on the circumference of the golf ball would help the golfer to accurately aim the ball toward the hole. The device of the present invention enables the golfer to quickly mark the ball around the circumference of the ball without guessing where the circumference line should be. Furthermore, the line drawn using the device of the present invention could be viewed from all angles along the putt line since it lies around the circumference of the ball.
Accordingly, prior to the development of the present invention, there has been no golf ball marking device which: would enable a golfer to quickly and easily place a straight, uniform, circumferential mark on a golf ball; would enable a golfer to make the circumferential mark without guessing where the circumference of the ball was; and would enable a golfer to view the circumferential mark from all angles along the putt line. Therefore, the art has sought a golf ball marking device which: would enable a golfer to quickly and easily place a straight, uniform, circumferential mark on a golf ball; would enable a golfer to make the circumferential mark without guessing where the circumference of the ball was; and would enable a golfer to view the circumferential mark from all angles along the putt line.